An Inspector's Orgy
by suckadick69
Summary: People are going down in this twist on an Inspector calls, but not the usual going down, more like going in.


The Birling family as well as Gerald Croft, who was Sheila Croft's boyfriend, were all at the big dining room table, some heart broken by their actions and other confused, while the inspector sat in the armchair in the corner of the room facing the wall.

Arthur Birling stared hard across the table at Gerald who was hastily sucking on a big juicy apple. He opened his mouth and out came the words "I feel like sucking an apple too". He looked to his left at Sybil his wife; Tugged at her blouse until it ripped off to reveal her crisp undergarments. He then proceeded to pull them off with ease and moved his head in closer until he was licking her big juicy tits. Gerald hid his eyes from the sight and instead stared to his right at Sheila. She looked back and then glanced over at the door. She then preceded to say to everyone "I think me and Gerald need to leave the room to talk. So they got up, while Arthur was still sucking at his wife's tits, and left the room.

They walked along the corridor and up the stairs, along the landing and opened Sheila's bedroom door. Sheila immediately jumped in front of Gerald at the door and whispered in his ear "Wait here". She opened the door walked in and then closed it. All the while Gerald was becoming more impatient. Until came the word "Enter". He opened the door and walked in to find a candle lit room with Sheila's four post bed in the centre surrounded be closed curtains. Then came the word "Stop" and then "Strip". He responded to the commands and dropped his clothes to the ground. He then walked over to the bed and opened the curtain to be whipped by Sheila right on his small, perfectly shaped bum cheeks. He was knocked out but woke two minutes later to find he was roped to her bed with his erect penis out for the world to see. The curtains around the bed were again closed until Sheila jumped in and started to jerk him off. He couldn't stop her, but why would he want to? She then placed a blindfold over his eyes and then left and closed the curtains.

Sheila heard the inspector tiptoe up the stairs and ran silently over to the landing to stop him entering his room all while wearing nothing but her dressing gown. The inspector proceeded to barge past her and walked into the room when he saw Gerald through a gap in the curtains. He lowered his trousers and leant over Gerald lowering his ball sack into his mouth, while Sheila stood by the door trying to contain herself from laughing. As soon as his balls were in Gerald's mouth he felt them and started choking.

At once Goole jerked backwards taking his balls out of his mouth. At the sight of this Sheila sprinted for the bed and started sucking at the inspectors big dick all while jerking Gerald off with her other hand. She kept rotating between sucking both their Dicks until they started to cum. Sheila sucked on it whilst gargling on it and then on to reaching for Gerald's lips with her own.

She then proceeded to fuck Gerald whilst the inspector gave her anal. The noise was so loud from them all orgasming that Eric walked upstairs to find out what was going on. He walked in to ask "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" At once he saw through the open curtains to the threesome that was taking place. He sprinted over to the bed to find the inspector and Gerald fucking his sister. At this he said "Don't I get a turn?" He didn't get a reply so he walked over and pulled out his dick to put it in the inspector's mouth.

After five minutes Mr and Mrs Birling wondered what was going on upstairs so they walked up the stairs and into Sheila's room to find the orgy that was being hosted in their house with their son and daughter.

As they were both already too drunk stop them all going at it they jumped onto the bed and joined in. With Mr Birling fucking Mrs Birling and then Gerald and the inspector to get their dicks out of Sheila and putting them in and out of Mrs Birling wherever they could. At this Sheila got jealous and vigorously started sucking her brother's dick until they were all taking it in turns to fuck each other in the big family gang bang. Until the phone rang…


End file.
